


Passing

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pass·ing<br/>brief, fleeting<br/>to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

The feel of her warm body, pressed so close to his was welcome and maddening. He lowered his head, and rubbed his cheek into her thick curls, feeling stray hairs brush against his skin. Her back was to his chest, her eyes closed as she hummed softly, swaying in place and dancing to the song in her head that he couldn’t hear. She took his hand and guided it, placing his hand around her waist, and he obeyed, resting it there, but barely touching her. She felt so small under his hand, his ridiculously, disgustingly powerful hand. If he held her any closer, he would break her.

She made him feel helpless. He believed in the caste they were born into, that those on top were inherently better than those on the bottom, and there she was, the lowest of them all, and she turned everything he thought on its head and she made him feel helpless. Her grace and her beauty, her character was indicative of every behavior he expected from a highblood such as himself, and yet somehow, cruelly, she had been miscaste, left to flounder on the bottom so briefly, like a brilliant flower that blooms only once every 25 sweeps, and he was fortunate enough to witness the flicker of her existence.

He was powerless to control the intense red feelings he had for her, as deep and truly red as the blood in her veins. His desire to be near her, to touch her, to feel her against him and look into her eyes and see her look back at him with love was all-consuming. He wished he could hold her, press her against his body and feel her breathe, feel her heart beating against him so he’d know she’d actually been there; she hadn’t been just a dream.

Her hand curled around his own, resting on her stomach, and her fingers crawled between his, her other arm sliding upwards, her fingers curling around the back of his neck as her hips rocked steadily from side to side to the beat in her mind. He closed his eyes and lay his head against hers, finding the strength inside himself to pull her closer, hold her just a little bit tighter so he’d remember what she felt like on his hands.

She felt the sudden urgency in his touch and turned about in his grip, looking up at him. He felt her butterfly fingers beneath his chin, urging him to look up and meet her gaze. The sadness in his eyes was apparent, and she couldn’t help but feel some sorrow as well, knowing that she would get to spend her entire life with him, but he would continue on, for so much longer without her.

She stood on tiptoe, her hands against his chest for support, her lips pressed to his briefly, whispering promises into his ear as she moved his hand to settle on her chest.

_“Mountains will fall and lifetimes will pass, my bones turn to dust as you breathe your last. Though I will die a long time before you, my heart will be yours, it was always for you.”_


End file.
